Videoclipul
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Romania le arata prietenilor sai un videoclip care o sa o infurie foarte tare pe Ungaria.


Era o zi frumoasa de primavara. Elevii Academiei Hetalia se plimbau pe holurile cladirii. Inca nu au inceput orele. Ungaria tocmai si-a luat cartile din dulap si se pregatea sa mearga in sala in care in curand avea prima ora. In drum spre sala de clasa se intalni cu Ucraina.  
"Hey! Ce faci?" intreaba Ungaria curioasa.  
"Pai ma indrept spre clasa. Presupun ca si tu faci acelasi lucru."  
"Da...Cam asa e... Ce ora ai?"  
"Chimia...Tu?"  
"Istoria...Ce urasc sa merg la istorie.."  
"De ce?"  
"Pai la Istorie sunt in clasa cu Romania si ma enerveaza..."  
"Pai aproape la toate orele esti in clasa cu Romania..."  
"Stiu e enervant..."  
"Daca zici...Hai ca eu trebuie sa plec.  
"Bine..Pa"  
Ungaria isi continua drumul. Ajunsa in fata usii de clasa observa ca toata lumea radea in hohote. Intra in clasa isi lasa cartile pe banca si observa ca majoritatea celor aflati in clasa erau stransi la banca de langa ea. Banca Romaniei. Ungaria se aproprie sa vada si ea de ce se rade in halul ala. Observa ca Romania avea in mana tableta sa si cu totii se uitau la niste videoclipuri. Curioasa Ungaria a ramas sa se uite.  
"A..Mi-am amintit! Am gasit aseara un videoclip prea smecher! Trebuie sa il vedeti!" Striga Romania vesel.  
Romania incepu sa caute un anumit videoclip. L-a gasit. Apasa pe el si se deschide. In timp ce se incarca video-ul Ungaria a vazut titlul."Europe according to hungarians" Ungaria era deja indignata fiindca stia ca nu avea cum sa fie un simplu videoclip "Europe according to..." Videoclipul incepe. Muzica de pe fundal semana cu muzica din folclorul roman. In videoclip era harta Europei. Pe Ungaria scria "Hungary" Cateva secunde mai tarziu apare si pe Romania scris "Hungary" Dupaia melodia e mai rapida. In secunda doi pe toate tarile Europei scria "Hungary" dupaia arata harta Americii si pe ea scria "Hungary" dupa aceasta apare cea a Rusiei pe care scria " Hungary" iar unde scria initial Moscow era taiat si scria dedesubt "Budapest". Cateva secunde mai tarziu apare globul pamantesc pe care scria "Hungary" urmat de tot universul pe care scria logic "Hungary". Cand videoclipul s-a terminat toti au inceput sa rade cat de tare au putut mai putin Ungaria, era era nervoasa. Foarte nervoasa. Numai ca spre ghinionul ei cand vroia sa se arunce asupra Romaniei sa il bata daca reusea chiar sa il omoare suna clopotelul si profesorul lor intra in clasa. Toata ora ea s-a uitat la Romania care statea in banca de langa ea. Romania a simtit oarecum ce urma imediat dupa ce avea sa sune clopotelul.  
Mai era un minut si avea sa se sune. Romania si Ungaria s-au pregatit ca imediat ce se aude clopotelul sa inceapa maratonul. Daca Romania nu era prins putea scapa cu viata si Ungaria ar fi fost foarte dezamagita. Daca Romania era prins Moldova si Bulgaria trebuiau sa invete sa faca coliva si Ungaria ar fi facut cea mai mare petrecere din istoria lumii. Se aude sunteul de start. Profesorul nu mai reusi sa se salute cu elevi ca Romania urmat de Ungaria au fugit cu o viteza ce incalca legiile fizicii afara din clasa. Amandoi au fugit la dulapuri unde si-au aranjat inapoi cartile si si-au luat cartile pentru urmatoarea ora. S-au alergat pana la sala de clasa unde aveau amandoi Muzica dupa care au iesit si s-au fugarit in jurul scolii timp de vreo 10 minute dupa care s-au fugarit pana in clasa unde era cat pe aci sa intre profesorul inaintea lor. Asa s-a repetat toata ziua pana la sfarsitul orelor.  
Dupa iesirea din scoala s-au fugarit pana acasa cea ce nu a fost prea complicat deoarece casele lor erau una langa alta. Seara cand au iesit in oras tot grupul lor cei doi se invarteau in jurul prietenilor lor . Nimeni nu s-a chinuit sa ii opreasca deoarece stiau ca e in zadar. Oricum daca nu il prindea in acea zi ziua urmatoare amandoi o sa uite de intamplare si o sa stea oarecum in pace pana cand unul dintre ei mai face o prostie.

* * *

Mda...Scuze dar pur si simplu nu am chef sa scriu in ultimele doua zile si ma uitam pe youtube si vad un videoclip Europe according to hungarians si m-am gandit sa il vizionez. Am ras cu lacrimi si am chinuit butonul de replay. Cand am vazut video-ul pur si simplu mi-am imaginat reactia Ungariei si nu am putut rezista sa nu scriu despre asta. In continuare imi cer scuze deoarece este atat de scurt. E cel mai scurt lucru care l-am scris vreodata. (nu se pun la socoteala compunerile de 5 randuri din clasele 1-4) :))  
Urmatoarea mea"creatie" : cand imi vine inspiratia suprema sau cand incep sa ma plictisesc de citit chestii pe aici.  
Ps. Stiti si voi ca unii fani (printre care si eu UNEORI FOARTE RAR isi imagineaza anumite personaje din hetalia ca un cuplu gen Spamano Gerita RoHun si asa mai departe :)) V-ati gandit vreodata cum suna cuplul format din Spania si Germania? Eu personal nu dar a gasit pe net denumirea lui " Spermany" :))) I just can't stop laughting.


End file.
